


Brother of Mine, Sleep & I Shall Hold You Tight

by Imtired_ofY0URBS



Series: Batman Drabbles [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: :))), Bat-Sibling Bonding, Batman Drabbles, Cassandra Cain Adores Her Siblings, Cassandra Cain Appreciation, Cassandra Cain Loves Gotham, Damian Wayne Needs Love, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Duke Thomas Likes Hugs A Lot But Doesn't Get Them Until His Sister Comes To Get Him, Duke Thomas Needs a Hug, Gen, Good Older Sibling Cassandra Cain, Good Sibling Cassandra Cain, He's just as tocuh-starved as the others );, I really love her she's so nice, I try to write Cassandra Cain as a good sister for a few chapters and I think it works???, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Needs Love, Promise, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Smooches, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tim Drake is Bad at Self-Care, author is tired and supposed to be doing hw, big ol kisses on the cheeks mwa, but couldnt get these scenes out of her head bcuz she sucks, but don't worry Cas is there, but they all get hugs in the end, kinda - Freeform, mwah mwah, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtired_ofY0URBS/pseuds/Imtired_ofY0URBS
Summary: Cassandra wants nothing more than for her brothers to feel loved.----Just some drabbles of Cas being a good sister to her brothers.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain & Duke Thomas, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake
Series: Batman Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848859
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	1. Cassandra & Tim

**Author's Note:**

> (:: Enjoy~

Cassandra walks through the manors halls at night, having just come back from patrol with Duke and Steph. There’s no limp in her step despite there being bandages wrapped around her fractured ankle. She can’t really feel it, except for the familiar but slight ache in her bones. 

She walks by her brother's doors on the way to her room. From Tim’s she hears the click-clacking of something being written into a computer. Cassandra sighs and shakes her head, walking up to his door and knocking on the surface. 

There’s a pause, and then: “Yeah?” Her brother calls. 

“Sleep, little brother,” Cassandra tells him from behind the door. 

There’s some rustling, the sound of a device being closed and placed somewhere, before Tim comes to the door and opens it. 

His Superboy shirt hangs from his shoulders down to the mid of his scarred thighs. There are deep bags under his eyes and a bandage covering the deep gash on his jaw from the patrol last night.

He’s smiling at her now, noticing how she observes him and his injury. “Did you just get back from patrol?” 

Cassandra nods her head reaches up to pat her brother's uninjured cheek. “Sleep, little brother,” She repeats, a small smile playing at her lips. 

He sighs, dragging a hand through his hair. Cassandra waits. 

“Fine, okay,” He says, his hand travelling to the back of his neck, he rubs himself there. “I’m sleeping.” 

Cassandra lets her smile grow as she nods her head once. “Goodnight, Tim.” She pecks him on the forehead and turns away. 

“Night,” He murmurs. The sound of the door closing gives her a feeling of accomplishment. 

Her little brother hasn’t been sleeping well. It’s not his fault, really, it’s just that he worries over cases more than even Bruce does. It’s hard work, what her brother does; but no matter what, Cassandra will be there to remind him that he needs sleep more than he needs to finish a new case. 

As she finds her way to her warm and fluffy bed, she realizes that that was the first time she'd ever given her little brother a kiss on the cheek. Cassandra smiles into her pillow and thinks, _I should do that more often._


	2. Cassandra & Damian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmm...Batman cereal, chocolate milk, and cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry it took so long to update (I had a bit of sluggish writer block sooo....sorry!) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Cassandra quietly closes her bedroom door behind her as she walks down the dark hallway of Wayne Manor. She had awakened because she had a nightmare. It wasn’t a terrible one, just a small fear that she’s carried ever since Bruce had adopted her. It’s more of an annoying nuisance from her sleep than something terrifying...but it still sometimes gets to her when she feels down. 

As she makes her way to the kitchen, craving a bowl of Bat-Puff cereal, she carefully listens to the noise behind her brother's doors. Tim is on patrol with Batman and Duke, and Jason is off with his Outlaws for the month, this she knows, but Damian lives in the manor and Dick has decided to stay over for the week. 

Still, she feels incredibly thankful when all she hears is the slow breathing and the occasional movement of someone sleeping from behind both of their doors. 

Cassandra continues on, and licks her lips with a small upturn at the corners of them coming up to form a very small smile. She watches the delicious puffy chocolate cereal fall into the bowl, and almost drools when she pours the milk--the chocolate cereal almost immediately starts to form a slight chocolate milk. 

If Steph were here with her, she’d be groaning about how ‘stupid good’ the cereal looked. 

Cassandra eats, trying to not cling the bowl with her spoon a lot. But halfway through her midnight snack, she hears lithe footsteps come down the stairway and near the kitchen doorway. 

She blinks and looks up from her bowl, staring at the doorway. 

Damian walks through the door, looking half-awake and annoyed as he rubs his eyes and makes his way toward the kitchen cabinet. “Cain,” He mumbles in greeting as he passes her. 

She hums in reply and does not hide the fact that she’s observing him. He looks more tired than usual, more subdued than annoyed, and if she looks close enough there’s a minuscule slouch to his usually ramrod shoulders. Cassandra knows that for Damian, this can either signify insecurity, anger, or the chills. 

On a side note, he _does_ look cold--she's most likely right about the last option, then. She watches as he shivers a bit when he opens the refrigerator in order to get the gallon of milk from one of the chilled shelves. 

When he fills his bowl with milk and moves to sit across from her, she stops him and pats the seat next to her. “Sit with me, please?” She asks, slipping a small smile on her face. 

Her baby brother only rolls his eyes once and sits close next to her. Cassandra scoots a bit closer to him so that some of her body heat can help him warm up. She notices how he very slowly moves closer as well, and feels her eyes crinkle at his shyness. 

They stay mostly silent as they eat, and when Cassandra finishes her bowl, she gets up to put it in the sink. 

“Are you going back to bed?” Her brother asks in an uncharacteristically calm voice. It’s almost...gentle or soft in tone. 

Cassandra shakes her head and sits back down beside him. She scoots closer than she had been sitting before and hooks an arm around his waist, bringing him closer to her warmth. She can feel the coldness from his clothes, and it makes her skin come up with bumps. 

Damian lets her do so with only a small annoyed grunt, but overall stays where he is and continues to eat. 

Once he finishes they both get up and make their way to the bedrooms. 

His room is first in the hall, so he stops and nods at her when he moves to open the door. 

The only problem is, Cassandra knows he’s still cold and that even when he was in bed, he had been as well.  _ Okay,  _ She thinks, following him from behind as he opens his door.  _ I will be his warmth.  _

“Cain?” Damian inquires. “What are you following me for?” 

She gently grabs his hand and tugs him to his bed. “I will sleep with you.” 

“What?” His tone is incredulous, but still miles away from outrage, if anything he’s just mildly annoyed. “Why?” 

“I’m cold and I don’t want to sleep alone,” She replies--her words are not lies, she really is cold and technically she doesn’t want to sleep alone because she wants her brother to feel warm. 

“Now, sleep,” Cassandra adds, getting under the cool blankets of his bed, and tugging him towards the other side. 

Damian sighs and drops down onto the bed with her. She wraps her arms around him and kisses him on the crown of his head. She hears no complaints. “Goodnight,  _ akhi.”  _

His breathing slows, and his breath comes out as soft wisps against her bare neck, from where his head rests against.  _ Now, this...this feels like family.  _ Cassandra closes her eyes and lets the warmth lull her to dreamless sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please make sure to comment if you read the whole dang thing lol   
> i don't know why you would tho *cries* 
> 
> (kudos would be appreciated too but even if you dont I'll give you a virtual hug anyways, okay?) 
> 
> Stay safe out there guys, love you!!~


	3. Cassandra & Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (isn't it nice? the feeling of being alright)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe i feel warm inside rn lol

Cassandra wraps the wool blanket tighter around her figure, fingers curling into the soft material. She sighs and watches as a white puff forms where her breath touches the crisp morning air. She shifts and calmly watches the birds flying from the feeder to the trees in the manor’s yard. Even after sitting in the iron garden chair for almost a half an hour now, it still brands her backside with it’s chilling touch. 

She hums and closes her eyes, tilting her head as a whisper of sunlight shines on her face. This is why she didn’t mind Gotham--in the mornings, it was cool and calm in the shade but warm and energizing in the sunlight. Though some claimed the clouds and smog in the atmosphere sometimes ruined the feeling, Cassandra has always thought that it only added to the spell that the early morning gave her whenever she had a good night’s rest. 

Cassandra hears the sound of the kitchen door opening up. Her ears perk up as she listens to the sound of a person chewing on something crunchy and the lithe footsteps that indicate a gymnasts gait. 

More specifically, her eldest brother’s gait. 

Cassandra feels her lips upturn as she turns her head in order to stare at Dick as he walks to the garden chair next to her. 

He loudly swallows down his food--cereal, Cassandra knows this because that’s all he’ll ever eat in the mornings, he doesn’t even eat Alfred’s breakfast without having a small bowl of cereal at least once. Dick grins at her as he flops into the chair with ease--not even flinching at the coldness of it, though she does see the twitch of his lower lip as his backside settles against the black metal. “Good morning, Cas, my dearest sister.” He leans over and pecks her on her temple. 

She hums and after a moment of thought--she’d never really been one to return her oldest brothers kisses--leans over to him and kisses him on the cheek. “Morning, brother.” 

His eyes gleam in surprised delight as his grin turns into something more soft. “Ah, this morning is excepti onally nice, don’t ya think?” He scarfs down the milk that was leftover in his bowl, big gulps making his throat bob. 

Cassandra smiles at him and nods, turning her head back in front of her so that she can continue watching the sunrise and the way the birds fly in the thrum of the air. 

Cassandra breathes and revels in the presence of her brother the way that the earth warms beneath the sun’s embrace. “Yes,” She murmurs, “it is.” 

And when her brother leans down to set his bowl to the side--coming back up and shifting to rest his head on her shoulder--she can’t help but listen to his slowed breathing and think,  _ But only because you are here with me to enjoy it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it turns out i was warm because i had this gas stuck in my stomach called love
> 
> (enjoy my shitty writing, loves)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos if you liked this, and if you don't it's okay I'll give you a virtual hug anyways :3


End file.
